Baka TemeDobe
by Uchiha Naruto-chan
Summary: Layaknya pasangan yang lain, bocah berambut pirang itu mulai mendekati sosok yang berada di bawah kerimbunan pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. AU. Review or Flame?


Layaknya pasangan yang lain, bocah berambut pirang itu mulai mendekati sosok yang berada di bawah kerimbunan pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mimik wajahnya bersemu merah dan langkah kecilnya tersendat-sendat, seolah bimbang akan apa yang dilakukannya. Bibir bocah itu hendak berucap sebelum sosok yang sekarang berada di depannya menoleh dan menepuk rambutnya, "Naruto..."

**\(^v^-)\(-^v^-)/(-^v^)/**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Humor.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuX**chibi**Naru**

**Warning: Alur cepat, minim deskripsi, AU, normal POV, typo, **penuh dengaan ke-**OOC**-an**, ending nggantung parah!**

**A/n: Fic ini hanya sebuah cerita pendek yang saya buat untuk mengisi kekosongan selama liburan. Ini hanya cerita selingan yang tidak mengandung tema berat, jadi intinya fic ini benar-benar simpel dan –**mungkin**- terkesaan lompat-lompat. Semoga berkenan…**

_Italic_**: Narasi Author/Author sebagai narator cerita.**

_**BoldItalic**_**: Sound effect.**

**\(^v^-)\(-^v^-)/(-^v^)/**

Happy Reading, _Minna-sama_

**\(^v^-)\(-^v^-)/(-^v^)/**

_Lima tahun yang lalu, bocah pirang itu datang untuk yang pertama kalinya di rumah keluarga Uchiha bersama seorang bernama Kushina, ibu kandungnya._

"Aku, hanya ingin anak ini tumbuh dalam keluarga yang lengkap, Mikoto-_chan_... setelah Minato meninggal, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk anak ini... aku... sssshhh..." rambut merah menyala yang tergerai indah, menutupi wajah cantik Kushina. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, mencoba meredam suara tangisnya supaya anak yang berada dalam dekapannya tidak terbangun.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap wanita di depannya dalam diam. Bukannya mereka tidak peduli, mereka tahu betul apa yang Kushina rasakan. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Mikoto bangkit dari samping suaminya menuju sahabat kecilnya, "Kushina-_chan_... shhhttt... sudah, jangan menangis... kau tahu pasti, kami akan menolong apapun masalahmu... tenang Kushina-_chan_," bisiknya lembut, sembari merangkul pelan pundak wanita itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Fugaku diam-diam mengulum senyum, "Kushina-_san_, tak perlu sungkan kepada kami. Katakanlah, apa yang menjadi sebab kesedihanmu. Kuharap, kau tidak memberi jarak antara keluargamu dengan kami."

Kushina terisak pelan. Tak disangkanya mereka masih sama seperti waktu kecil dulu. Kushina menyeka pelan butiran air matanya, balas tersenyum kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto, " Aku tahu ini memalukan, Fugaku-_kun_. Bisakah... bisakah kalian menjaga anak ini? Maukah kalian... merawat Naruto-ku? Membesarkannya dan memberinya... kasih sayang layaknya orang tua... kandungnya?"

Jemari lentik wanita itu menyentuh sayang pada pipi kiri Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap dalam gendongannya. Batinnya miris, melihat wajah damai putra tunggalnya. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan lelaki yang dicintainya, "Naruto..." bisiknya penuh makna.

Mikoto tak kalah miris dengan keadaan Kushina. Dia tahu, Kushina bukanlah wanita yang lemah dan cengeng. Tapi keadaanlah yang membuat sahabat kecilnya berubah sedrastis demikian. Mata _onyx_ Mikoto memandang Fugaku dalam, meminta jawaban atas pernyataan Kushina. Fugaku bergeming sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

_Wanita itu, menitipkan balita berisik yang selalu tertawa dan membawa sebuah perubahan bagi keluarga 'pendiam', terutama bagi Si Bungsu Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Tahun-tahun pertama bocah bermata biru besar di sana membuahkan hasil seperti..._

"Naruto-_kun_, jangan 'berlari' ke sana! Hei~ Naru-_kun_, jangan mencelupkan tanganmu ke kolam piranha! Naru-_kun_, jangan menjambak ekor ay–maksudku rambut Sasuke!" mata _onyx_ Itachi melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan balita pirang yang sekarang sedang merangkak ke atas kasur lipat di mana Sasuke mengistirahatkan badannya. Itachi menampar wajahnya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pemuda itu berlari pergi. Tak mau bertanggungjawab atas…

_**Greebb! Sruuutt~**_

"Aaaarrrrgghh! Apa-apaan ini! Jangan menjambak rambutku... _Dobe_! Lepaskan, hei!" teriakkan dan nasib rambut kebanggaan adik bungsunya.

"Tehehehe, Sasuke~ hehehe," yang dibalas dengan tawa _innocent_ dari Naruto yang masih asik menarik-narik rambut _non_-gravitasi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram dan hampir menerkam Naruto, sebelum akal sehatnya menyuruh bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu berteriak, "_ANIKI_! MATI KAU!"

**.**

**.**

_Tahun selanjutnya, bukan hanya rambut Sasuke yang menjadi korban ke'polos'an Naruto, walaupun yang menjadi imbas tetap dirinya~ untuk contoh…_

Suatu pagi yang indah di kediaman Uchiha… saat burung-burung kecil mulai berkicau seolah mengantar sinar sang mentari menembus tirai-tirai tebal untuk membangunkan para penghuni _mansion_ megah yang berada di tengah kota Konoha. Bumbungan harum roti yang baru saja di keluarkan dari perapian, dan suara hiruk-pikuk mulai terdengar jelas membuat Si Pirang bernama Naruto berusaha merangkak turun dari kasur empuknya.

Matanya masih setengah terpejam saat menuju pinggiran kasur yang berukuran _king size_, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi balita berumur kurang-lebih tiga tahun tersebut… karena saat ini yang menjalankan tubuhnya bukanlah buah pikirnya melainkan insting penciumannya. _Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah apakah bisa anak semungil itu turun sendiri dari kasur tanpa bantuan orang lain?_

Pintu mahoni besar itu berderit pelan saat tangan berkulit porselen milik Sasuke mendorongnya, "_Dobe_, ayo bangun… ka–_DOBE_! Apa yang kau laku–!"

_**Glundung~ Glundung~ Nguik!**_

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mengerti bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah rasa sakit akibat sebagian dari tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan lantai keras yang kini menjadi alas duduknya. Bibirnya bergetar manakala _sapphire_-nya menatap Sasuke penuh makna menyalahkan, "Huweeeeee! Huweeeeee!"

…dan pecahlah tangis Naruto, akibat teriakan Sasuke yang mengagetkannya sehingga ia jatuh dari atas kasur.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang berada di lantai bawah mendengar keributan di atas. Ketiganya saling berhadap-hadapan dan membatin serentak, "Naruto!" detik berikutnya yang terlihat hanyalah koran yang beterbangan, bunga yang keluar dari _vas_-nya dan tas sekolah yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Naruto! Ada apa!" secara bersamaan, ketiganya melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar Naruto dan apa yang terjadi… mereka tercegang.

Mungkin, kalau saat itu ada pemukul _baseball_ di dekat mereka, ketiganya tak akan segan memukulkannya pada seseorang berambut _raven_ yang menungging dan bermain kuda-kuda-an di tengah-tengah ruangan bercat putih dengan balita berambut pirang yang menempel di punggung bocah itu sembari terisak dan tertawa pelan, "Huks… hweee-hehe… huks… hik! Hik!"

Katakan saja bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak berperasaan, bukan masalah baginya. Katakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang anti sosial, bukan juga masalah untuknya. Tapi jangan pernah katakan, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke dapat diperdaya oleh balita bernama Namikaze Naruto! Walaupun itu adalah benar adanya.

"_Kaa-san_… _tou-san_… _nii-san_… aku tahu kalian di sana," ucapnya dengan nada rendah, "Bagaimana kalau kalian kemari dan men-jauh-kan Si _Baka-Dobe_-Naruto ini dari punggungku, hmm?" kalau pada saat itu situasinya tidak mendesak, pasti para _fans girl_ bocah itu sudah berteriak kegirangan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena sang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum manis? Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang sekarang, adakah yang dapat berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang tenang? Suara yang baru saja menggema di ruangan itu seolah mengaum keras, menggetarkan beberapa maid yang tidak sengaja lewat.

Oh… tentu saja ancaman Sasuke tidak berarti bagi keluarganya. Bagi mereka, saat Sasuke tersenyum, maka bocah itu memang sedang 'senang'. Maka…

"Ah, tentu saja _kaa-san_ ada di sini Sasuke. Wah~ karena sepertinya Naruto merasa nyaman bersamamu, bagaimana kalau untuk hari ini kau jaga dia dulu? Benarkan, Fugaku?"

"Hn, kurasa ucapan _kaa-san_-mu benar Sasuke. Naruto terlihat menurut padamu. Kau jaga dia dulu. Kami akan pergi ke rumah nenekmu hari ini."

"Dan aku harus pergi ke rumah Deidara sekarang, Sasuke. Kemungkinan aku akan menginap di sana mala mini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke?" Itachi menutup serentetan ucapan yang sukses membuat bocah raven itu mematung dan menganga lebar kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Naruto yang kini menyeringai licik.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" terdengar suara teriakan frustasi meluncur tanpa henti dari rongga mulut Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

Kini… tepat di bawah rindangnya pohon, balita berisik itu telah menjadi bocah berusia delapan tahun yang masih tetap berisik dan sangat senang tertawa tengah berdiri diambang kebimbangannya antara mendekati pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ di depannya atau berlari pergi karena malu. Bocah itu berharap, Sasuke masih asik dengan kesendiriannya dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Naruto menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, pelan dan penuh keraguan bocah itu melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya namun tidak berhasil karena tepat sebelum ia melakukannya, pemuda raven di depannya sudah menoleh ke arahnya dan menepuk pelan kepala duriannya.

"Naruto… sedang apa kau di situ, hn?" Sasuke mendongak melihat bocah yang baru saja disadarinya ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh aku di sini, _Teme_? Toh tebing ini juga bukan punyamu, bwee~" bocah itu sengaja menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan ketus. Naruto melihat Sasuke menepuk tanah di samping kirinya, menyuruhnya duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Hn. Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?" seolah tidak mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang menusuk di dada bocah itu. Terlihat dari sudut mata Sasuke, Naruto tergagap menanggapinya. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir pemuda tampan tersebut, "Kau mencariku sejak pagi. Bukan begitu, _Dobe_? _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tadi menelponku, menanyakan apakah aku melihatmu," lanjutnya kemudian, membuat mata Naruto yang besar semakin melebar.

"Siapa juga yang mencarimu, huh. Aku hanya ingin melihat sekitar sini dan aku sudah bilang pada Itachi-_nii_ kalau aku pergi keluar."

"Hn. Yang aku tahu, kau selalu bilang pada Itachi kalau pergi ke rumah Kiba," tandas Sasuke acuh.

"HEEE! B-bagaimana kau–" ucapan Naruto terputus oleh kata-kata Sasuke, "Karena aku mengetahui segala tentangmu. Baik kebiasaanmu maupun 'keadaanmu', _Dobe_."

Keduanya terdiam dengan keadaan Naruto yang menghadap ke arah pemuda itu dan Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya.

"_Kuso_! Jadi… sejak kapan kau tahu semua tentangku, _Baka-Teme_? Atau jangaan-jangan kau selalu mengikutiku, heh? Haaaa! Kau… dasar _Baka-Teme-Kuso-Sasuke_!" umpatan Naruto meluncur, memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. Wajah _tan_-nya ternoda dengan segaris merah melintang di pipinya. Walau begitu, wajah itu tetap menyiratkan kemarahan yang aneh.

"Sejak aku menyadari perasaanku padamu… Naruto," bisikan itu seolah halauan angin yang mengalir sesumbar.

Naruto menelengkan wajahnya ke samping, kedua alisnya bertaut, "Kau bicara sesuatu, _Teme_?"

"_Urusai, Dobe_. Diam dan lihat matahari sudah mulai tenggelam," dan perkataan Sasuke adalah suara terakhir yang terucap sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam kemerahan.

Menyisakan bayangan hitam aneh di tanah yang kemudian tertutup oleh daun-daun kering yang terjatuh dari atas pohon…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**\(^v^-)\(-^v^-)/(-^v^)/**

Nggantung? Ngebosenin? Bingung? Aneh? Abal? Kacau? Minim deskripsi? Banyak pemborosan kata? SasuNaru yang ga kerasa sama sekali?

Well, saya tahu cerita ini sangat tidak layak baca… Sasuke yang terlalu banyak bicara, Naruto yang minim dialog, cerita hancur, alur ga jelas, terlalu cepat, ga ada inti cerita, humor yang ga terasa sama sekali.

Tapi jujur, saya juga bingung mau buat cerita yang kayak gimana lagi… habisnya ada ide tapi males ngetik, ga ada ide pingin ngetik, jadilah seperti ini~ =='a

Jadi… maaf karena mengecewakan… tapi kalau boleh saya bertanya, apakah ada yang mau saya buatkan sekuelnya? *grin*

**Review? Flame? **


End file.
